WarHawks
22:08:55: Sushi, how do I make XChat beep to when I'm pinged? 22:09:04: I dunno 22:09:08: I dont need a ping 22:09:11: The icon blinks for me. 22:09:13: >_> 22:09:13: lulz. 22:09:15: Same here 22:09:17: Plus, I have dual monitors >_> 22:09:21: So I can see it right away anyway. 22:09:25: But the beep would help me a bit 22:09:43: WarHawks, :l 22:09:52: i have dual monitors and ping thingy >_> 22:09:54: Preferences > Alerts > Make beep sound on Highlighted Message 22:10:03: I wonder if its annoying 22:10:05: It didn't work 22:10:07: SOMEONE PING ME LIKE SHIT 22:10:13: sushi 22:10:13: Sushi, 22:10:14: Sushi, 22:10:14: Sushi, 22:10:14: Sushi, 22:10:16: Sushi 22:10:17: Sushi 22:10:21: Sushi 22:10:23: Sushi 22:10:24: Sushi 22:10:25: lulz 22:10:27: I Hear it 22:10:36: WarHawks, the ping sound for me is the windows sound. 22:11:00: Hm 22:11:01: I wonder where Nick ever went? 22:11:03: Someone do the game 22:11:09: The Game 22:11:12: I won 22:11:22: Again 22:11:29: Kantatzu, it's in his name XD 22:11:41: The Game 22:11:43: SOMEONE DO IT >:l 22:11:46: The Game 22:11:46: The Game 22:11:48: There 22:11:55: Now my Xchat highlights when The Game is said lulz 22:11:57: Someone ping me 22:11:57: Now ill always win 22:12:01: Now ill always win 22:12:03: WarHawks, 22:12:03: H20? 22:12:03: WarHawks, 22:12:04: WarHawks, 22:12:04: WarHawks, 22:12:04: WarHawks, 22:12:04: WarHawks, 22:12:05: WarHawks, 22:12:07: WarHawks, 22:12:08: Nah 22:12:09: WarHawks, 22:12:10: Isn't it that RB band he was in? 22:12:11: Doesn't work 22:12:11: WarHawks, 22:12:13: WarHawks, 22:12:16: WarHawks, 22:12:18: WarHawks, 22:12:18: ... 22:12:20: WarHawks, 22:12:22: -_- 22:12:22: WarHawks, 22:12:23: WarHawks, 22:12:24: WarHawks 22:12:25: WarHawks, 22:12:29: WarHawks, 22:12:29: Warhawks 22:12:31: Ok, enough.... 22:12:31: WarHawks, 22:12:31: HarHawks 22:12:34: WarHawks, 22:12:35: HarWarks 22:12:36: WarHawks, 22:12:38: WarHawks, 22:12:39: WarHawks, 22:12:41: WarHawks, 22:12:42: IF YOU SAY JESUS BACKWARDS 22:12:43: WarHawks, 22:12:44: IT SOUNDS LIKE SAUSAGE 22:12:46: WarHawks, 22:12:48: WarHawks, 22:12:50: WarHawks, 22:12:50: .... 22:12:51: WarHawks, 22:12:53: WarHawks, 22:12:54: skwaHraW 22:12:55: WarHawks, 22:12:56: wARhAWKS 22:12:59: wARhAWKS 22:13:00: WarHawks, 22:13:01: WarHawks 22:13:01: WarHawks, 22:13:03: wARhAWKS 22:13:03: WarHawks, 22:13:05: wE NEED MORE OPS 22:13:05: WarHawks, 22:13:05: wARHawks 22:13:08: WarHawks, 22:13:09: Oops, caps 22:13:10: WarHawks, 22:13:10: >_> 22:13:11: why cant WarHawks, hold all this ping? 22:13:11: WarHawks 22:13:11: WarHawks, 22:13:13: WarHawks, 22:13:16: WarHawks, 22:13:16: Gorlock316, XDDDDDDD 22:13:18: WarHawks, 22:13:20: WarHawks, 22:13:21: Works for me 22:13:23: http://www.youtube.com/v/poyWs95UYCI&loop=1 Looped for fucking awesomeness. 22:13:24: ALL THIS RED 22:13:27: WarHawks 22:13:38: WarHawks 22:13:47: Kantatzu, It's over >_> 22:13:54: HarCawcks 22:13:57: Or it better be! 22:14:00: WarHawks looks at Sushi 22:14:09: *coolface* 22:14:11: WarHawks, 22:14:11: WarHawks, 22:14:11: WarHawks, 22:14:11: WarHawks, 22:14:12: WarHawks, 22:14:12: WarHawks, 22:14:13: WarHawks, 22:14:16: WarHawks, 22:14:17: >_< 22:14:18: WarHawks, 22:14:19: WarHawks, 22:14:21: WarHawks, 22:14:23: WarHawks, 22:14:25: WarHawks, 22:14:30: WarHawks, 22:14:31: WarHawks, 22:14:33: Why can't retards, stop being derpy? 22:14:33: WarHawks, 22:14:35: WarHawks, 22:14:37: I like you too, Steve. That's why I'm gonna kill you last! 22:14:38: WarHawks, 22:14:40: WarHawks, 22:14:41: WarHawks, 22:14:43: WarHawks, 22:14:45: WarHawks, 22:14:47: WarHawks, 22:14:50: WarHawks, 22:14:51: WarHawks, 22:14:53: WarHawks, 22:14:56: WarHawks, 22:14:57: WarHawks, 22:14:59: WarHawks, 22:14:59: WarHawks, 22:15:01: WarHawks, 22:15:02: WarHawks, 22:15:04: WarHawks, 22:15:05: WarHawks, 22:15:06: WarHawks, 22:15:07: WarHawks, 22:15:07: WarHawks, 22:15:09: WarHawks, 22:15:10: WarHawks, 22:15:10: WarHawks, 22:15:11: WarHawks, 22:15:12: WarHawks, 22:15:13: WarHawks, 22:15:14: WarHawks, 22:15:14: Nyeh? 22:15:15: WarHawks, 22:15:15: WarHawks, 22:15:17: WhoreCocks 22:15:17: WarHawks, 22:15:18: WarHawks, 22:15:19: WarHawks, 22:15:20: WarHawks, 22:15:21: WarHawks, 22:15:21: WarHawks, 22:15:24: WarHawks, 22:15:24: WarHawks, 22:15:25: WarHawks, 22:15:25: WarHawks, 22:15:29: WarHawks, 22:15:31: WarHawks, 22:15:32: WarHawks, 22:15:33: WarHawks, 22:15:33: WarHawks, 22:15:36: HERE WE GO 22:15:36: WarHawks, 22:15:36: WarHawks, 22:15:36: .stats 22:15:37: WarHawks, 22:15:38: WarHawks, 22:15:39: WarHawks, 22:15:39: WarHawks, 22:15:39: id kick both of you if i could kick Sushi 22:15:40: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- 22:15:41: WarHawks, 22:15:42: Kantatzu, FAIL 22:15:43: STFU 22:15:43: WarHawks, 22:15:46: WarHawks, 22:15:48: WarHawks, 22:15:49: WarHawks, 22:15:50: WarHawks 22:15:51: WarHawks, 22:15:53: WarHawks, 22:15:55: WarHawks, 22:15:59: WarHawks, 22:16:02: WarHawks, 22:16:04: WarHawks, 22:16:06: WarHawks, 22:16:06: Sushi!*@* added to ignore list. 22:16:07: WarHawks, 22:16:07: :D 22:16:09: WarHawks, 22:16:09: Nyeh? 22:16:12: WarHawks, 22:16:14: WarHawks, 22:16:14: WarHawks, 22:16:15: WarHawks, 22:16:16: WarHawks, 22:16:18: WarHawks, 22:16:18: WarHawks, 22:16:19: WarHawks, 22:16:21: WarHawks, 22:16:21: WarHawks, 22:16:24: WarHawks, 22:16:25: Kantatzu!*@* added to ignore list 22:16:25: WarHawks, 22:16:26: WarHawks, 22:16:29: .D 22:16:29: WarHawks, 22:16:31: WarHawks, 22:16:33: WarHawks, 22:16:36: WarHawks, 22:16:39: WarHawks, *** Sushi is now known as WarHawks- 22:16:43: WarHawks, 22:16:46: WarHawks, 22:16:47: WarHawks, 22:16:50: WarHawks, 22:16:52: WarHawks, 22:16:53: WarHawks, 22:16:56: WarHawks, 22:17:00: WarHawks, 22:17:01: Card_Games_on_Motorcycles!*@* added to ignore list 22:17:01: WarHawks, 22:17:03: WarHawks, 22:17:05: WarHawks, 22:17:06: Lolwut 22:17:07: WarHawks, 22:17:09: WarHawks, 22:17:12: WarHawks, *** WarHawks was kicked by WarHawks- (Imad <3) 22:17:15: WarHawks, 22:17:21: XDD 22:17:22: WarHawks, 22:17:24: WarHawks, 22:17:26: WarHawks, 22:17:26: WarHawks, 22:17:29: WarHawks, 22:17:29: This is fucked up 22:17:31: WarHawks, 22:17:33: I demand more Ops 22:17:33: WarHawks, 22:17:33: WarHawks, 22:17:35: WarHawks, 22:17:37: WarHawks, 22:17:39: WarHawks, 22:17:40: WarHawks, 22:17:42: WarHawks, 22:17:43: What the fuck man 22:17:43: WarHawks, 22:17:45: WarHawks, 22:17:45: WarHawks, 22:17:47: WarHawks, 22:17:49: WarHawks, 22:17:52: WarHawks, 22:17:52: WarHawks, 22:17:53: WarHawks, 22:17:55: jesus christ stop this shit 22:17:55: WarHawks, 22:17:59: WarHawks, 22:18:01: WarHawks, 22:18:03: WarHawks, 22:18:03: CosmoKramer420 H2O^Bekuraryou1228|Practice :l 22:18:04: WarHawks, 22:18:06: WarHawks, 22:18:08: Is he still doing it? 22:18:08: WarHawks, 22:18:10: WarHawks, 22:18:11: WarHawks, 22:18:13: WarHawks, 22:18:14: Yes 22:18:15: WarHawks, 22:18:17: Wow 22:18:18: WarHawks, 22:18:20: WarHawks, 22:18:22: WarHawks, 22:18:23: That's a bit pathetic 22:18:24: WarHawks, 22:18:24: ? 22:18:25: WarHawks, 22:18:29: WarHawks, 22:18:30: WarHawks 22:18:31: WarHawks, 22:18:31: Every 2 seconds 22:18:31: Considering he's still on ignore 22:18:33: timed. 22:18:33: H2O^Bekuraryou1228|Practice kick Sushi hes being retarded *** Sushi was kicked by H2O^Bekuraryou1228|Practice (H2O^Bekuraryou1228|Practice) For the user ''WarHawks ''click here.